The Talk IV
by Blackspiderman
Summary: After Vanessa becomes the victim of a cruel and selfish prank at the hands of a guy she thought she liked, she turns to an unlikely ally to help rectify things. But could it lead to something bigger? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk IV**

**Chapter 1**

**FanFiction Summary: After Vanessa becomes the victim of a hurtful and selfish prank by the guy she thought was "the one," she calls upon an unlikely friend to help rectify it, and in the process discovers one of the most important lessons about love.**

**A/N: This story takes place the day after the "Hollywood Doof" episode.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>It was several hours away from daylight, but for now the moon glistened off the dumpsters located in the town dumps, where a raging party was happening. It was the Visigoth's traditional all-night dumpster parties, complete with music, snacks, punch, and lots of dancing. Every Visigoth who was anybody showed up and rocked the party like there was no tomorrow, except there was a tomorrow because these sort of parties happened all the time.<p>

But there _was_ one goth that was not enjoying herself. Her name was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. And she was _miserable. _But not because the party was miserable. It was in fact herself that was miserable.

It was her tenth consecutive all-night Visigoth party. Once again she was dragged out of a cozy, full night's sleep by her "boyfriend" Johnny and pursuaded to party all night non-stop because "that's what Visigoths do." And yes, we mean literally "dragged out."

After the third straight night, Vanessa had decided that the constant partying wasn't something she was into anymore. So on the fourth night, after Johnny sneaked into her room and asked her to go, Vanessa firmly said no. After he left, she went to bed to finally catch up on her sleep. When she awakened an hour later, she found herself lying on the ground in the dump where the party was happening. She didn't find Johnny again that night, but after noticing the gates were locked, she had no choice but to suck it up and pretend to enjoy herself.

The process repeated for the next seven days, with Vanessa falling asleep and Johnny waiting just long enough to sneak in, bag-and-tag her, and drag her to the dump to party...except this time, Johnny made darn sure to stay as close to Vanessa as possible in case she fell asleep.

Several times, she did drift off into sleep, only to be (rudely) awakened by Johnny or one of his friends. As Johnny said, "Visigoths don't sleep during a Visigoth party. It's frowned upon." Needless to say, each party made Vanessa more tired, more irritable, and more fed up...with both the parties _and_ Johnny. But she face a moral dilemma, one that - to her and her group - was very real.

In her group, it was also frowned upon to reject the notion by partying. This could be taken as her trying to leave the party before the gates unlocked or even falling asleep in the middle of the party. The Visigoth group was a very unpredictable but very proud group and they took their morals and customs very seriously. But even a severe lack of sleep could make someone challenge those customs.

Running on about 40 minutes of sleep over the previous ten days, Vanessa had decided that she was done. She desperately needed to catch up on her sleep, and at that point she didn't care what they did to her. She was just so tired. So she went to the farthest corner she could find where there was basically nobody within 20 feet of her. Everyone else was towards the middle of the area while she was packed in a corner with trash all around her. She didn't care. She just wanted to see the inside of her eyelids again. She stood up straight, hands on her hips, and she slowly closed her weary, bloodshoot eyes.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the party, a loud, obnoxious sound began blasting over the music. It was so loud and obnoxious that it was actually covering up the music itself, and the music was loud to begin with. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and listened to the noise. "What the heck's that?" One Visigoth shouted.

"I don't know, dude. It's killing our mood." Johnny responded. "Let's find it. How about it, Vanessa?" He looked to his side and saw that his "girlfriend" wasn't standing next to him. "Vanessa? Oh boy..."

The others also began noticing that Vanessa wasn't in their general vicinity. When the obnoxious noise blasted over their eardrums again, they quickly found the direction in which it was coming from. They all approached the source, and to their dismay - but not shock - they discovered that it was Vanessa. She was standing perfectly straight, her head tilted back, her hands firmly on her hips, her mouth wide open, and she was snoring incredibly loudly and drooling all over herself.

This revelation, however, didn't come as much of a shock to the lot, as they had always pegged Vanessa to be one of the weaker members of their "group." "Dude, your girlfriend is, like, a total buzzkill." One member said to Johnny. "She has soiled on our customs."

"Yes, yes she has." Johnny agreed, without even acknowledging the possibility that Vanessa was simply extremely tired from the all-night parties. "I warned her that this would be frowned upon. So...what should we do with her? I mean, I-I don't think we've ever had to, you know, discipline someone for...for something like this. You know?"

"Dude, I don't know why. But I kinda feel like just standing here pointing and laughing at her right now." Another Visigoth piped up. "I mean she looks fried, man."

Johnny laughed. "Yeah, you're right. She does." Then Johnny got an idea. "Hey, you might be onto something."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Public humiliation. That'll teach her to mock our customs like this." He explained as Vanessa let out another loud snore - this one louder than the previous. "Anybody got any ideas?"

* * *

><p>Johnny and one of his friends came up with what they thought was a brilliant idea. They carried her all the way back to her home - Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated - and climbed up several stories without anybody noticing, and threw her on her bed on her stomach. As Vanessa's deep sleep caused her to start drooling on her pillows, Johnny and his friend brought out their cellphone cameras and started filming her. They both took a different position to film. Johnny put his camera in front of Vanessa's face and filmed her snoring &amp; drooling, while his friend filmed Vanessa's rear end, and captured how it shook every time she snored.<p>

"Revenge is a dish best served...online." Johnny said quietly, as the two of them quietly laughed. They kept their fully charged phones right on their spots, intending to do so all night and then use the footage against her in some humiliating fashion. Vanessa's snoring and drooling were already bad enough on her regular sleep cycle. But sleep deprivation makes it much, much worse. And with 2 hours of sleep in her past 10 days, she was _so_ tired she was completely oblivious to the actions of her "boyfriend" and his buddy.

When she woke up, she was going to be waking up to a world of trouble.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, she awakened with the sun beginning to rise. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. There was a giant drool puddle next to her on the pillow. She wiped some leftover drool from her mouth, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stared out her window. The sun was just coming up now. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Huh...what's this?" She immediately noticed there was a new message on her phone. She saw that it was from Johnny. "A message? Ugh...probably to invite me to another all-night party." She yawned loudly.<p>

As she opened up her videos, she scanned to the one Johnny had sent her. At first she studied the cover photo. It appeared to be of her snoring face. Her mouth was wide, wide open and she was resting in a drool puddle as more drool was pouring out. She immediately began fearing the worst. Reluctantly and fearfully, she pressed play. Her worst fears were instantly realized as the thunderous sounds of her loud snoring blared through her phone speakers. Horrified, she watched the close-up of her snoring and drooling face. The camera was perfectly on Vanessa for several snores. Even her exhales were horrifying, as they resembled the sound of a horse neighing.

Soon the camera moved away from the sleeping girl, and in stepped Johnny, who was grinning like an idiot. Her anger only rose. "Hey babe. Hope you're watchin'. It's not much. Only a sample of what's in store for you." She growled watching the video. "You shouldn't have dumped on our traditions like that babe. We take our parties very seriously. And there are repercussions for smearing them." Johnny panned his phone slightly to the left to reveal his buddy filming her rear end. Vanessa was mortified. "By the end of the day there's gonna be this huge, like, 8 hour long video online of all _this_. Public humiliations. That's how we deal with violators. Anyway, I'll be by later to pick you up for the party. Later, babe."

Vanessa closed her phone and threw it on the bed in frustrations. Words couldn't begin to describe her paranoia. She was still extremely tired despite having slept for the first time in a week and a half, and now she had this blackmail to deal with. She legitimately felt like there was no way out for her, that what was about to go down was going to ruin her life.

The only chance she had was to somehow hack into Johnny's computer and delete the files before they ever got a chance to upload them. But she had absolutely no computer-hacking skills whatsoever and she didn't have any time to dilly-dally. There was only one person that she knew that she could call that would give her any chance whatsoever of avoiding any public humiliation caused by her soon to be ex-boyfriend. But it was risky; there was no guarantee that this person would even answer her calls or even agree to assist her.

But she was desperate. There was no other option. So she picked up her phone and dialed a number...

**End of Chapter 1.**

**I think this is a good spot to end it. See if you can guess who she's gonna call. And remember to read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk IV**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>After making the call, Vanessa packed up a suitcase and headed to her mother's house, where she was staying for the weekend, as she and her father had joint custody of Vanessa. With her mother Charlene out for the entire day, Vanessa had the whole house to herself, giving her plenty of time to pace around the floor and reflect. The severe lack of sleep combined with her mortifying fears made the wait excruciating and uncomfortable.<p>

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Vanessa sighed loudly and slowly walked to the door. If this wasn't the person that she had called, she was screwed. She slowly turned the door handle and pulled it open. Standing there at the door was Ferb holding a toolbox. Vanessa exhaled in relief. "Ferb! Thank goodness."

"I came as soon as I got your message." Ferb said as he stepped into the house. She closed the door behind him. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well let's just say my "boyfriend" Johnny pulled an awful prank on me and taped the whole thing. And now he's going to post the video up on the internet by the end of today! If that video gets out, I'll be completely humiliated."

"What was on the tape?"

Vanessa hesitated. She was not about to spill her secret out to Ferb at this moment. "Oh, you know just...something embarrassing." She hoped that would be enough to help Ferb get started. But he wasn't buying it.

"You know, something a little more specific would be nice. I mean, I do need to know what I'm working with here."

Vanessa sighed. She was embarrassed, but she knew he was right. She took a deep breath and braced for the inevitable. "It's...it's footage of me...s-sleeping." She immediately shut her eyes embracing for Ferb to either mock her or laugh at her. Instead, he stood there. He said nothing, merely blinking.

"Alright then. I think I can hack into his computer, find the footage, and erase it from his hard drive and all traces of it from all other devices as well. Just show me where your computer is and I'll handle the rest."

Vanessa opened one eye. Shocked at his lack of mockery, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure. Yeah. This way." She walked over to the couch. Across from it was a desk and computer waiting for them. "Here's our computer. Just turn it on and do your stuff, Ferb." She pulled out the chair for him to sit in. "Anything you need from me?"

"No, I'm alright. And assuming I don't run into problems I should have it done within a few minutes."

"That's good. Hey, listen, you don't mind if I crash on the couch for a while, do you?" She asked as she yawned really loudly. Ferb turned his attention away from the computer as Vanessa collapsed onto the couch.

"Why would you need to crash?"

"It's nothing. I'm just..." She yawned loudly again as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. "...just a little tired..."

"Yes, but-" But before Ferb could even utter another word, Vanessa had fallen asleep. She started snoring really loudly and even drooling on her pillow. Her mouth was way, way open as the drool poured out. Ferb didn't even realize that he was staring at her until he blinked. Then he remembered his task and got right to work.

Quickly he was able to hack into Johnny's hard drive. Since Vanessa did not tell him what the name of the file was, Ferb had to open every single file that he could find. Eventually, he stumbled on one that was titled "Humiliating Prank." He decided that it was worth a look. But when he opened it...

The edited, 8-hour long video of Vanessa sleeping played back. Ferb was immediately taken aback. He looked at the video, and then at Vanessa. Their sleep patterns were the same. It quickly dawned on Ferb that _this_ was the embarrassing thing that she didn't want to elaborate on: her sleep habits. He couldn't blame her. As he watched the video of Vanessa snoring her head off and drooling recklessly, he sympathized with her. His own brother Phineas had similar issues (issues that somehow his girlfriend Isabella loved) so it was easier to understand.

But then the scene on the video switched to the footage of Vanessa's rear end. The thunderous snoring still played, but the focus was extensively on her butt, and how it shook every time a snore came out. Ferb was somewhat disturbed, yet couldn't bring himself to look away. The footage was far too captivating. After all, he _was_ already crushing on Vanessa big time, and this was his best chance to get an up close and personal look at her, even if it was in her sleep.

But, he then remembered the promise he made to erase all traces of the footage. Still, he liked what he saw. So, in a sneaky maneuver, he took out his flash drive and quickly saved the 8-hour film of Vanessa sleeping onto it before permanently erasing the traces from Johnny's hard drive. When he was done, he removed his virtual footprint and shut off the computer. He put his tools away and got out of the chair.

He turned and faced the sleeping Vanessa on the couch. It was only a few minutes but already there was a sizable drool puddle on the pillow she was sleeping on. Ferb couldn't help but stare at the sleeping girl. He slowly walked up to her and studied her snoring face. There was something about the way her mouth opened as widely as possible and then closing - to the sound of a horse neighing - while spilling out drool that made Ferb internally go nuts.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his cellphone. He went to the camera and started snapping pictures of her snoring face. He also took several seconds of video, making sure to capture every frame of her beautiful snoring and drooling. When he was done with that, he slowly walked to the other end of the couch and sat down. The first thing that caught his attention was that with how Vanessa was position while sleeping, her butt was literally facing Ferb, which was basically the only reason he decided to sit there at all.

He was bored. He wanted to do something. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to wake Vanessa because she genuinely looked completely exhausted, and her loud snoring seemed indicative of that. Without any other solution, Ferb ultimately decided to take a nap. So he settled himself on the arm of the couch and slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.

But not ten minutes into his nap, he unconsciously tossed and turned so much that eventually, he changed positions. It was to the point where ultimately his head ended up resting on the one spot he had considered but also dared not try: Vanessa's butt. He rested it carefully on her rear end with one of his hands calmly placed on one cheek. Unconsciously, he squeezed her butt cheek a couple of times and smiled, enjoying the feeling he got. But the ramifications ran far deeper than that. With every squeeze, Vanessa's snoring got much, much louder, which also pleased him.

An innocent little incident like this could easily be explained and forgiven slash forgotten...that is if either one of them _wanted_ it to be explained or forgiven...or forgotten.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**So where is this gonna go? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk IV**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>Several hours passed. In fact so much time had passed that by the time Ferb started to wake up, it was already close to sunset. Both he and Vanessa had been asleep for nearly 8 hours. His eyes started to open up slowly. Vanessa's thunderous snoring was still blaring through the room. She had not only not let up at all, she had actually gotten much, much louder.<p>

Ferb's vision started to clear. He got a bearing for his surrounds and he realized he was still in Vanessa's house. He then looked down at the pillow he had slept on...and it was then that it had hit him that he had spent the last 8 hours sleeping on Vanessa's butt. He even realized that he still had one hand firmly grasping it. Yet he didn't take it off...at first. No, he kept it there for a good few minutes, squeezing it a few more times before finally removing it.

He quickly got up from the couch and slowly started to head for the door. It was at this point that Vanessa started to wake up. She snorted, then stirred around as her eyes started to open. The blurred vision cleared quickly and she saw Ferb attempting to leave. "...Ferb?" She said with a hoarse voice. She wiped the drool still dribbling from her mouth. Her pillow was completely covered in the stuff. "W-What's going on?"

Ferb quickly turned around. "Oh...Vanessa." Ferb said sheepishly. He was already blushing. "You're awake."

"And...you're leaving." She noted. "Did you delete the files?"

Ferb hesitated. He had deleted the files from Johnny's computer, assuring that he would not be able to use them against her, but he had also swiped them onto his own flash drive so he could admire them on his own time. "Yes. Yes, I did. They're gone, and your problem is solved."

"Really?" She sat up and stretched out her arms. "Then why do you look so paranoid?" She asked, noting that Ferb was starting to sweat.

"Um...well, I-I..."

"Is it because that maybe after you were down you decided to take a nap next to me?" She bluntly asked as she blushed slightly. Ferb blushed twice as hard, feeling a little embarrassed now that he had been called out by Vanessa. But Vanessa had no intention of making Ferb feel guilty about what had happened. None whatsoever. He looked away from her in embarrassment. "Ferb, Ferb. It's OK. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not mad at you."

He turned ever so slightly in her direction. She gave a warm smile in his direction which drew a smile from him. "You're not?"

"No. Listen, dude, I have something I need to tell you. I...I kinda caught you earlier sleeping next to me." Ferb raised an eyebrow. "It's true. I don't remember much, but I remembered I woke up suddenly like I was in trouble or something. And then I looked ever and I saw you right there, propped right there..."

"On your posterior."

Vanessa hesitated. She blushed again. "Yep. On my butt. I didn't even realize I had it in the air until that very moment. It's kind of embarrassing for me, actually, and it's...also not the first time I slept like that." She blushed harder. Ferb couldn't look Vanessa in the eye; he was either incredibly embarrassed or thought that she was. "But I don't want you feeling upset or anything. I mean...it _was_ rather nice." He suddenly dashed a look at her. "Yeah, it was nice, and...I liked it.

"Look, here's the thing. Things between Johnny and I have kind of fallen apart recently. He's kind of been a jerk to me lately. The last two weeks he's dragged me out to these all night parties that us Visigoths apparently throw. The first one I went to a few weeks back was fine, but when they say "all night," they mean "_all night._" I was exhausted the whole day. And then two weeks ago he just started taking me every single night. Literally it was every night for nearly two weeks and he had me running ragged. So finally last night I just decided "Enough!" you know, and I found myself a corner and I just...fell asleep. I couldn't help it! I was exhausted! Do you know what it's like to go nearly two weeks with barely any sleep? But did he care? No!

"I was so out of it I didn't even wake up but apparently Johnny and his friends carried me home and then just started filming me to blackmail me. I mean, it's like he wants to end our relationship but doesn't have the dignity to just tell me he wants to end it! If that footage got on the internet I would've been so humiliated! And do you know what the worst part of it is? I've actually been trying to get him to say something nice about my appearance. You know, I-I want guys to like me for more than just my goth status or my pretty face."

Ferb smiled. "I can understand that rationale. And for what it's worth, you do have a very nice body, and any rationale male should be tempted to stare at you for hours. I know I was." He said very sweetly while still trying to deflect the obvious. He blushed; she blushed in turned.

"Do you really mean that, Ferb? Because that's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me. I just wish Johnny had the nerve to say something like that to me. I mean, I've tried for months to make myself look seductive and attractive, wearing tight jeans and swaying my hips around him. But never a kind word. In fact most of the stuff that comes out of his mouth is pure sarcasm, but he doesn't realize how insulting it sounds." Vanessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure. "But you're different. You're sweet, you're kind, you're helpful, and already you've said more flirtatious things to me in 5 minutes than Johnny has the entire summer."

"Well you deserve only the best, Vanessa. My feelings for you run incredibly deep, but the difference in our ages cannot be ignored. I am far too young for you."

"Right now. But who knows? Maybe five years, ten years down the line it won't even matter. Heck, it really shouldn't matter right now. The point of a relationship is for two people who care about each other deeply enough. I wouldn't mind it if we spent more time with each other, Ferb. Even if...even if it came while we're sleeping." She gave a smile his way. She had enjoyed the long nap she had just taken, moreso because Ferb took it with her.

"Me too, Vanessa. Me too. Look, my brother and I are hosting a sleepover for all of our friends tonight, and...well, I was wondering if you would...be my guest and join us tonight."

Vanessa's smile grew larger. "Why Ferb, I...I'd love to." They both moved closer to each other and embraced warmly, with nothing but smiles on their faces. "Call me later and give me the deets. I'm gonna go listen to some music in my room." She stood up and started heading for her room, but stopped midway and turned back to him. "Oh, and those photos you probably took of me while I was sleeping...I don't care what you do with them, as long as you don't show anybody, OK?" She asked him; Ferb blushed strongly but then gave her a thumbs-up. She winked at him and headed for her room.

Ferb got up from the couch and headed for the door, with his mind racing with endless thoughts about the possibilities with his now-growing relationship with Vanessa.

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk IV**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses **_**Dan Povenmire **_**and **_**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. **_**Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>When Ferb returned home, he decided to have a sit-down with Isabella and Phineas. As their relationship has escalated to new levels, they too had to deal with their rising feelings for each other and had to figure out how to deal with them in the best way possible. Now Ferb has come to the conclusion that those two are his best chance to understand just where he should go with his relationship with Vanessa.<p>

"Ferb, that's great!" Phineas said. I'm so glad to hear you and Vanessa are going so well."

"But now I'm not sure what I should do. I invited her over to be a part of the sleepover we're hosting later." He explained to them. "But I don't want to do or say anything that'll make her feel uncomfortable. She already has a lot of problems with her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend and I don't want to give her more than she can handle."

"I understand, bro. You're dealing with feelings you don't really understand but they just feel "right." It's kinda like what happened with me and Isabella over the summer."

"Yeah, Ferb. My attraction to Phineas started off mostly emotional. He was really sweet and loving and I wanted to be with him so bad. And then this summer hit, and...well, that's when things started...changing."

"How?"

"Well remember that sleepover we all had way early this summer? You know, the one where we all got to see Phineas's...um, bare necessities." Isabella started blushing and cowering her head, prompting Phineas to kiss her on the cheek. "After that fateful day, I started seeing Phineas in a whole new light. I mean, I loved him before but after that, I just...I-I don't know. My feelings for him just exploded. But I tried to keep them secret from him."

Phineas snorted. "Tried." This got a giggle from Isabella.

"OK, I wasn't very good at all. But I never meant to embarrass him. At first I tried my best to not go overboard with trying to express them in public, but I wasn't very good. But after Phineas and I had a nice, long talk about our feelings, he became much more open about accepting the way I express my love for him."

"Yeah. I just had to realize that she wasn't doing it out of spite - although I always thought I deserved it." Phineas lowered his head slightly as Isabella kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "She was doing it because she was finding new things about me to love." He started blushing. "So we've kinda had to figure out ways we wanted to express our love, so we've settled on unique sleeping arrangements. At first it was a little uncomfortable for me, you know, seeing as Isabella was basically using my butt as a pillow. But then I kinda grew to like it. In fact, now it's to the point where I can't even go a night without her sleeping there."

"Isn't that kinda how you felt today, Ferb?" Isabella asked Ferb. He nodded hesitantly. "It's OK, it's not a bad thing. I thought I was bad for having these feelings too. But the important thing was that Phineas was so open and willing to my new feelings for him, and our relationship has been stronger than ever. So, as long as Vanessa's willing to be open with what you're feeling with her, then things will be OK. If you want to sleep on her...well, you know, and she's open to that, all the better."

"So this isn't some sort of cosmic payback for some weird or malicious act me or one of my past lives committed?"

"No, if course not. This is all natural, and as long as you guys handle it with maturity and cooler heads, and that you're willing to talk to each other if either of you starts to get uncomfortable, then it'll all turn out OK."

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea you invited her over to our sleepover." Phineas chimed in. "Should give you guys time to figure things out. I hope you guys do. If nothing comes out of it, at the very least you guys were honest with each other. That's the most important thing."

"Ferb, if I can offer you one piece of advice, it's this." Isabella started. "If you do choose to sleep with her...in that way...you know, using her butt as your pillow, there's an...off chance she might roll onto her backside and stay there the rest of the night...with you underneath. Would you be OK with that?" She asked her honestly, and instead of being freaked out by the question, he actually gave it serious thought.

Phineas looked over at Isabella and yawned. "Anyway, if it's alright with you Ferb, I think Isabella and I are gonna "turn in" for the night. And yes, by that we mean what you think we mean."

Ferb nodded and gave a wry smile. He hugged them both and left the room, closing the door behind him and locking it behind him. He had a spare key to the room, so this wasn't going to be an issue. Phineas looked at Isabella again. "What?" She said with a giggle.

"Don't give me that look, Isabella. I know you were just dying to get Ferb out of the room for a while there just so you could strip me down."

"What?" Isabella started sweating as she tried to downplay her obvious interest. "No! That's not true! Y-You're crazy!"

"Oh really? You're sweating, you're tense, and you're curling the hand I'm sitting on into a fist." He said jokingly while also blushing. Isabella's blush deepened. "Isabella...just say it."

Isabella took a deep breath. "Alright, Phineas. You know what to do. And hurry up, too!"

"That's my girl." He kissed her on the cheek and proceeded to undress himself. Isabella covered her eyes until he was done. He climbed into bed and laid on his stomach. "OK, I'm ready." He declared; Isabella opened her eyes and saw Phineas lying on his stomach with his naked butt facing the ceiling. She was both enchanted and disappointed.

"Aw, Phineas...but, um...shouldn't you be laying on your back?"

"Well, I figured it'd be more comforting if you slept on it like this first. This way you'd already be in a good position once I inevitably turn on my back and inevitably crush your face under the weight of my butt. Is that OK?"

Isabella smiled warmly at him as she went in to kiss his forehead. "Phineas, you are the sweetest boy I've ever met." She then got herself comfy; she fluffed up Phineas's butt cheeks like they were pillows and rested her head on them.

"And before I forget, if I happen to...well, y-you know..." Phineas hesitated to come out and say it, but Isabella knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Let a few rip in my face while we're sleeping?" She interrupted, which caused him to blush. "Phineas, I'm warning you. You _better_ rip a few tonight. Heck it better be MORE than a few. Do you understand me?" She said in a scolding manner. He was clearly taken aback by this declaration.

"Um...Isabella, you do know what you're asking of me, right?"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm asking of you." She responded confidently. "And I know that you'll deliver. Because you always do."

"Also, are you sure you wanna go to sleep _now_? I mean...I haven't...you know, taken a shower yet."

"I thought I smelled something nice." She responded, much to his utter shock. Nevertheless, he blushed and smiled.

She kissed him once more before returning herself to the presence of his rear end. She pinched his butt cheek twice, and in an instant, he fell asleep and started snoring loudly & drooling. Satisfied, the girl rested her head back on his butt, squeezed his cheeks several times, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after everyone had long arrived for the sleepover and they enjoyed a movie, they went to separate corners of the living room and went to sleep. Django &amp; Milly - having dated now for several weeks - went to their own corner in the room to enjoy their sleep. As Milly had her own "problems" with snoring, they didn't want to annoy everyone, so they found a corner, and Django activated the soundproof portal given to him by Phineas (introduced in <strong>The Talk<strong>) so they could have their privacy. Sure enough, Milly snored thunderously right into Django's ear and drooled mercilessly onto her face, his face, and the floor, and he was the only one who could endure it (he was also the only one who enjoyed it).

Upstairs, in the "secret room" of the house, the one nobody knew but Linda Flynn-Fletcher (introduced in **The Talk III-C) **Linda and Baljeet were peacefully sleeping on their own as well. Sharing a bed, Linda was happily lying on her stomach, with no pants or underwear on, snoring ever so loudly and drooling everywhere on the pillows and bed sheets. Baljeet, meanwhile, was happily taking residence on Linda's big, naked butt, using it as his own personal pillow while squeezing her butt cheeks repeatedly and as hard as he could. Since he admitted he had a strong physical attraction to her, and she admitted that she was fed up with her husband Lawrence not taking notice of her physical appearance, they both agreed to mutually act out their feelings so long as neither ever revealed the circumstances to anyone. Both enjoyed the feeling, and both enjoyed sleeping together (Baljeet even enjoyed the occasional fart she gave out, even so much as telling her so).

Up in Phineas and Ferb's room, Phineas and Isabella were sound asleep. As promised, Phineas had rolled onto his back with Isabella still sleeping comfortably on his butt. So when he rolled over, he ended up basically sitting on her face. She didn't mind, however. In fact, she invited it. The thunderous snoring from her boyfriend combined with the beauty of his giant, naked butt was all overwhelming to her, and she loved it. (the nighttime flatulence she received from him too didn't hurt either, and with the sound-proof force field working as well, nobody else could hear it)

As for Ferb and Vanessa, well once everyone downstairs fell asleep, they slowly made their way towards his room. Vanessa was carrying a plastic bag in her hands. "Ferb, thanks so much for inviting me over." She said to him. "I've had a lot of fun."

"You know, Vanessa, if you want, you can take my bed for the night and I'll sleep downstairs with the others." Ferb offered. But Vanessa would have none of it tonight.

"No, really it's fine. I'm actually really looking forward to this..._really_ looking forward." She responded. He smiled; as he went to put the key into the lock to unlock the door, Vanessa stopped him. "Actually, Ferb...do you mind if I go in first?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, see, I...actually have a..._surprise._ For you. And I just need a few minutes to get it ready."

"I was wondering what that was you're carrying in that bag." Ferb pointed out the bag. He went to look, but she pulled it back.

"Uh uh uh! No peeking." Ferb handed her the key to the room. She unlocked the door and slowly crept in. "I'll text you when it's ready. Then you just come right in." She blew a kiss his way and closed the door. Ferb waited patiently for her text outside the door; he had no idea what Vanessa was doing inside, but once she was done, she crawled under the blankets and texted Ferb. She then yawned loudly and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

Outside, Ferb received the text. It read '_All set. Come inside and lift the covers.'_ As he slowly opened the door, he started hearing some loud snoring. He walked inside; He saw Phineas & Isabella sleeping in the former's bed; he couldn't hear anything since the force field was working, but he figured he was snoring. Then he looked over at Vanessa's bed and discovered that the loud snoring was coming from her. He smiled and slowly walked over to the bed. The blankets were covering everything but her head, so he had no idea what was underneath.

He grabbed the blankets and slowly lifted them, and what he revealed brought him nothing but pure joy and excitement. He found that Vanessa was lying on her stomach, so her rear end was facing up. He also discovered that Vanessa was wearing a see-through top with a bra on and a see-through bottom piece with nothing else underneath on, meaning that her butt was pretty much completely exposed. He also noticed that without her tight-fitting clothes, her butt looked, much, much bigger in person, which also made him happy.

He also discovered that taped to her right butt cheek was a note. He walked over and pulled the note off and read it silently to himself. "_Dear Ferb, surprise. This is it."_ He took a moment to just stare at the beauty that was Vanessa nearly (but not completely naked) sleeping in his bed, drooling on his pillows and shaking her butt for him (not consciously of course). "_I really enjoyed the nap we took together earlier. You may not know this, but I've never had a boy actually be physically attracted to me the way you are. And that's all I've ever wanted. So if it's OK with you, I decided that I kinda wanna sleep like that again tonight. And I thought that maybe if you liked what you saw earlier when I had all that cover up on, then maybe you'd love what you saw without the cover up. And I'll even let you take off the bottom piece too. But only the bottom piece. Am I clear? And of course, if you wanna take any pictures, do so before you go to sleep, OK? Good night...enjoy...and thanks. Vanessa."_

Ferb put the note aside and went back to staring at her beauty. Her snoring continued to rage on as Ferb took out his cellphone, and he began snapping pictures of her big, naked butt and pictures of her snoring and drooling face. He took dozens of photos of each before climbing into the next and rested his head right next to her big butt. He slowly took the see-through piece and began taking it off, fully revealing her butt to him. He smiled as he placed both his hands on both her butt cheeks and began repeatedly squeezing them tightly. Each tight squeeze made her snore much louder and her butt more pleasurable to sleep on.

Eventually he rested his head right on her rear end - his hands still squeezing her butt cheeks - and started to close his eyes. He allowed the sensation of her loud snoring to lull him to sleep a feeling that he hoped would never, ever go away.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Ferb slowly opened his eyes. It didn't take him long to realize that he was still planted firmly on Vanessa's naked butt, his hands still squeezing tightly. Her snoring now was now thousands of times louder than it was when she first fell asleep, and Ferb loved it. He sat up slowly and got a look at Vanessa's face; her mouth was very widely open, but when she exhaled, she made the noise similar to a horse neighing, and drool spat all over the place. She was literally resting her head in a large and deep puddle of sleep drool, and Ferb was turned on.<p>

He took out his cellphone and snapped dozens of photos of her butt and of her face. He wanted to capture the experience from both ends of the night. He then crawled up to the pillows and rested himself in said drool puddle, literally inches from Vanessa's face, and allowed her to literally snore in his face. For literally 45 minutes, he laid there while Vanessa continued snoring wildly, getting louder and louder and even spitting drool into his face. He enjoyed every minute of it, and he couldn't figure out why.

Finally, he decided to wake her up. As Vanessa opened her mouth to begin another snore, Ferb leaned in and kissed her on the lips, thinking it would do the trick. But it didn't wake her up...not at first. Instead, Vanessa continued sleeping. In fact, she was snoring so loud that her snores were actually getting through the kiss. And when she exhaled, she literally drooled _into_ Ferb's mouth.

But instead of being grossed out, Ferb enjoyed it. He kept the kiss going for several minutes until he finally pulled out. _That's_ when Vanessa woke up. She snorted loudly several times and then opened her eyes slowly, and the blurry image in front of her was that of a smiling Ferb. "F-F-Ferb?" She said, her voice hoarse. Ferb laughed.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said rather jokingly. "I take it you feel refreshed."

Vanessa blinked twice and her vision cleared. "A-Actually yeah. I-I feel great. That's the best I've ever slept, actually. Did you?"

"Yes, yes I did. It was wonderful."

"I-It wasn't uncomfortable for you? I didn't snore too loudly or you weren't uncomfortable on my-"

"No part of it was bad. And it only got better as the night progressed."

Vanessa cracked a bigger smile. "R-Really?" Ferb nodded. "Ferb, y-you really have no idea how much that means to me."

"I don't."

"No. See, I've been trying to my boyfriend Johnny to notice me...you know, _physically_, for so long now. But it just feels like he's never, ever been into me like that. I've _wanted_ someone to say that I have a nice butt, but he's never said anything like that! Like...I remember this one time..."

_(Flashback)_

J_ohnny and Vanessa were up in Vanessa's room, sitting on the floor up against the bed watching her television. Johnny appeared content, but Vanessa kept looking back at him and at the TV restlessly for several minutes. They were sitting close to each other, but not so close that there was no space in between them. Vanessa wanted to change that. "Boy, this is...such a funny show!" She exaggerated as she scooted closer to him. "I really like the...talking and stuff." She scooted again. "And the songs are...catchy." Once more she scooted, but this time she scooted enough so that when she landed, her butt landed right on top of Johnny's hand. She hoped he would get the hint, but instead he quickly (and rather annoyingly) pulled his hand away._

_She groaned quietly, but then she switched to another place. "I think I'm just gonna stretch for a bit." She stood up and started doing some stretch, with practically all of them including pointing her rear end right at Johnny's face. Despite his face and her butt being merely inches apart from each other, he still refused to look in her direction, as if he was trying to ignore her. But she kept persisting, inching ever closer to him until finally, her butt literally bumped into his face. He griped but didn't address her._

_Furious, Vanessa tried a desperation plan. She yawned very loudly. "I'm sooooo tired. I think I'm just gonna..." She tried to position herself on the floor so that it appeared that she had merely collapsed onto the floor in the position, which consisted of (you guessed it) her butt pointing at his face. "take a quick nap..." But she did not actually fall asleep. She faked it, as her snoring was ridiculously loud and exaggerated (if that's even possible for her). While she was "sleeping" she made sure to shake her butt repeatedly in his face, keeping it merely an inch away from it._

_But he didn't look at it. Instead he took the cup that was sitting next to him and placed it right on top of her butt, like it was a table. But within a second, Vanessa's butt shook at the cup fell to the floor and broke. Johnny, visibly irritated, got up and left the room. Vanessa opened her eyes and saw him leave, and it absolutely tore at her._

_(End Flashback)_

"Now you understand why having you so physically attracted to me means so much. I never had that with Johnny, and all I ever really wanted was for someone to tell me I'm beautiful."

"Well, I'm glad I'm able to help you out there, even though it still stuns me that you don't get that more from people." Ferb smiled, Vanessa blushed.

"Well, it's not that I don't. It's just...I don't usually get them from the guys I want to get it from. You know, it's usually creeps or weirdos that aren't really complimenting me, but more trying to just...you know..."

"I get it. But I promise I'm not like that."

"I know, Ferb. And that's why I liked this so much...because I trust you. I trust that I'm in good hands with you." Ferb wrapped his arms around her neck and they embraced warmly. "And besides, I don't know about you, but I could totally go for another one of these. Maybe say...tonight?"

Ferb's face lit up. "That sounds wonderful. But can we do it at your place this time? I'm not sure my brother would let me bring you over again so soon."

"I disagree. Your brother's pretty cool, but...sure. My place it is." They embraced again, this time Ferb kissing Vanessa lightly on the cheek. "And don't worry, as soon as I go home I'm officially dumping that clown Johnny."

With that came the start of a beautiful and powerful bond that only two people who truly loved each other could form. Sure, the age difference between them made it next to impossible for them to officially consummate, but the overwhelming love and understanding they shared for each other would make that fact a misnomer in the grand scheme of things. And they couldn't wait to see where they went next.

**The End.**


End file.
